Le temps d'une nuit
by Onigiri Daisuki
Summary: "Lorsque tout sera fini, je serais mort depuis si longtemps que pleurer te semblera ridicule... " Quand deux âmes éplorées se rencontrent et que l'une d'entre elle cherche à protéger l'autre. Petit OS mélancolique, romance sur fond de guerre


**¤ LE TEMPS D'UNE NUIT ¤**

Devant moi, à quelques pas seulement, se trouvait un miroir. Il était d'un gris métallique surprenant, à la fois exalté et morne. J'y voyais luire toute la lassitude et toute la souffrance de mon âme. J'y distinguais la haine, la fatigue et l'angoisse quotidienne. Ce miroir me renvoyait une image vraiment surprenante. D'une part car j'avais l'habitude de ne voir en son sein que des sentiments hautains, perfides et désireux de gloire, mais aussi parce qu'aujourd'hui, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il me renvoyait mon propre reflet.

Depuis quand les yeux du tristement célèbre Drago Malefoy avaient-ils une couleur aussi terne ? Par quel miracle l'orgueil irascible qui les imprégnait habituellement s'était-elle envolée ?

J'aurais voulu lui poser la question. J'aurais voulu mais j'avais le pressentiment que si j'osais le lui demander, la magie du moment s'envolerait pour ne plus jamais revenir. Nous étions là, debout à seulement quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, perdus dans de profondes réflexions. Un silence de mort régnait dans la chapelle. J'osais à peine respirer.

**« - Pourquoi on fait ça ? »**

Sa voix résonna telle une lamentation douloureuse. Pourquoi ? Ma foi, je n'en savais trop rien... N'était-ce pas tout simplement ainsi que les choses devaient être ? Y avait-il seulement une explication rationnelle à cette abominable tuerie ?

**« - Je ne sais pas... »**

**« - Ca, c'est bien la preuve que notre univers tourne à l'envers... »** Déclara-t-il, la voix triste. **« Dans le monde que je connais, Hermione Granger a toujours réponse à tout. »**

Un sourire mélancolique se profila sur mes lèvres. Cette remarque était stupide. Pourtant, il avait raison : plus rien n'était comme avant.

**« - Dis... Tu crois qu'un jour les choses finiront par s'arranger ? » **Demandai-je, alors qu'un flot de larmes me montait aux yeux.

**« - J'en suis persuadé. »**

Il avait répondu avec un tel aplomb que je ne pus m'empêcher de croire en ces mots. Je devais vraiment avoir perdu la raison pour accorder une telle importance aux déblatérassions stupides de Drago Malefoy... Pourtant je voulais y croire, du plus profond de mon être. Je voulais y croire parce que l'espérance était la seule chose qui me restait aujourd'hui...

Un hurlement d'agonie nous parvint depuis l'extérieur. Nous eûmes tous deux un frisson horrifié. Dehors, la guerre régnait. Depuis bientôt trois mois, elle détruisait tout sur son passage, emportant dans son terrible sillage les âmes de tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de ne pas être des sangs-purs. La plupart des sorciers avaient fuit l'Angleterre. Plusieurs fois j'avais pensé quitter le pays, moi aussi. Pourtant, je savais que j'avais un rôle à tenir dans ce combat. Je savais que certaines personnes luttaient encore à mes côtés, et la simple idée de devoir les abandonner m'était devenue insupportable.

**« - Tu devrais partir avant qu'ils débarquent ici. »**

Je n'étais pas étonnée. J'avais compris à l'instant même où nos regards s'étaient croisés que Malefoy ne me ferait aucun mal. J'avais compris car ses yeux exprimaient la même chose que les miens. Je voyais à son visage devenu sévère, au manque d'éclat dans sa personne et à sa voix fébrile que les épreuves l'avaient endurci, et qu'il était las. Fatigué comme je l'étais, blessé à vif à cause de la perte de ses proches.

Il avait mûri. Il comprenait maintenant à quel point la vie était une chose fragile... Et en disant ces simples mots, c'est la mienne qu'il tentait de protéger.

**« - Viens avec moi. »** Dis-je, la voix pleine d'espoir.

Je vis un éclair surpris traverser l'azur de ses prunelles. Ses lèvres tremblèrent un instant avant de s'étendre en un sourire reconnaissant. Ce tableau avait quelque chose d'inédit, car c'était effectivement la première fois que je voyais Malefoy sourire. Non pas de façon mesquine ou perfide comme il le faisait souvent du temps où nous étions à Poudlard, mais d'une manière si naturelle, si chaleureuse et si humaine que cela m'en retourna l'esprit.

**« - Merci Hermione... »**

J'ignore pourquoi les larmes me montèrent aux yeux à cet instant. Peut-être était-ce parce que toute la pression que j'avais accumulée depuis des semaine venait de retomber en quelques secondes. Peut-être en avais-je seulement besoin... Ou alors, peut-être était-ce à cause de cet horrible pressentiment qui agitait mon âme et dont je n'arrivais pas à trouver la raison.

Je voulais que mon esprit se souvint à jamais de cet échange. Je voulais graver son sourire dans ma mémoire afin qu'elle ne s'en départisse jamais. Je voulais m'en souvenir parce que, même si je refusais obstinément de l'avouer, je savais dors et déjà que c'était la dernière fois que Drago Malefoy croisait mon chemin.

**« - Lorsque tout sera fini, je serais mort depuis si longtemps que pleurer te semblera ridicule... »**

Le décor s'agita, les couleurs dansèrent telles de fins lambeaux d'écumes, et je me retrouvai bientôt à l'autre bout du continent... Un son déchirant perça la nuit alors que je criai à n'en plus finir. J'hurlais face à mon impuissance et maudissais la cruauté du monde. Puis mes cris se changèrent bientôt en gémissements jusqu'à n'être plus que des larmes silencieuses...

**« - Adieu... »**

Ce soir, alors que le monde sombrait petit à petit dans une déchéance totale, nos cœurs avaient raisonné à l'unisson.

Deux semaines plus tard, Drago Malefoy perdit la vie.

Un mois après, le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres fut vaincu et la guerre prit fin.

Au solstice d'hivers de l'année suivante, je me rendis au cimetière de Highgate pour déposer des fleurs sur la tombe de celui que j'avais aimé le temps d'une nuit...

* * *

Et voilà ! Un petit OS assez triste, je vous l'accorde, mais j'étais d'humeur plutôt mélancolique lorsque je l'ai rédigé. J'espère malgré tout qu'il ne vous aura pas foutu le cafard et que vous avez apprécié la lecture ! Merci d'avoir lu ce brève écrit, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis. A bientôt pour d'autres fictions !


End file.
